


Parle Moi

by karmakatelyn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Dirty Talk, Français | French, M/M, Multilingual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmakatelyn/pseuds/karmakatelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't often that they fell into bed together like this-- all lips and hands and teeth and touch. Most nights, Enjolras refused to even kiss him, disgusted by the liquor on his breath. But Grantaire had consumed little tonight, and was now eagerly reaping his reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parle Moi

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue in this is all in French! I wanted to see how well I could tackle this concept; if there are any problems in any of the French, please let me know! I'll gladly take advice from anyone who's a native French speaker or is French fluent.
> 
> Also- slight OOC-warning for the purpose of this fic. It's not terribly out of character, but Enjolras isn't exactly an easy person to write smut for, so it's probably not the most accurate.
> 
> Also! Much thanks to maiavalentine and saintdoriangray for helping me out and being my betas! :)
> 
> An extra thanks to Astoria for helping me out with the French and making it sound more natural!!

It wasn't often that they fell into bed together like this-- all lips and hands and teeth and touch. Most nights, Enjolras refused to even kiss him, disgusted by the liquor on his breath. But Grantaire had consumed little tonight, and was now eagerly reaping his reward.

“Mon dieu, Enjolras-”

Grantaire's breathing fell in short, ragged gasps as Apollo's lips feathered along his fevered skin, occasionally leaving a dark, slightly raised mark behind. His hips canted upwards, trying to get some sort of contact or friction below. His lover, unfortunately, kept himself just out of the drunkard's reach, content to suck and tease at his skin instead.

“Tu as un meillure goût quand tu ne pues pas comme l'alcool...” Enjolras murmured, his warm hands pressing his sometimes-lover's hips to the mattress. He shifted to sit back on his heels, and Grantaire felt his face flush as he was looked over. He wondered if Enjolras liked what he saw.

A soft, throaty moan escaped him as one of Enjolras' hands moved from gripping his hip to tenderly wrapping around his erection. He jerked upwards, head falling back against the pillows as he desperately sought more pressure and that oh-so-delightful friction that his Apollo was offering him.

“Enjolras, s'il te plaît.... Arrête d'être un allumeur,” he gasped out, his hands curling into fists around the sheets as he attempted to ground himself.

“Mm...” the blond chuckled under his breath, but he began to stroke a little faster, swiping his thumb along the slit; a breathless moan parted Grantaire’s lips, nearly blocking out his lover’s next words.  “Tu dois d'avoir de la patience pour obtenir ce que tu veux.”

As it was, Grantaire was enjoying his lover's touch too much to bother responding to the jest. His eyes slid shut as heat pulsed through his veins, but a frustrated whine escaped him (not that he would ever admit to whining) when the warm pressure on his cock disappeared. “Enj-” he began, eyes cracking open, before he interrupted himself. “Ah, mon dieu, oui.”

With his hands gripping the drunkard's waist once more, Enjolras had run his tongue along the underside of the brunet’s cock, pleased with the gasp he had earned. Grantaire's hand slid through the blond curls bobbing between his legs and gripped tight as Enjolras wrapped his lips around the head of his lover’s swollen cock and began to suck in earnest to a chorus of 'mon dieu, Enjolras, c'est très bon'. Grantaire was sure he was going to end up with bruises from how hard he was being held down, but God, how he could he care about that now of all times?

“Mon dieu...” he groaned as Enjolras pulled back to suck vehemently at the head of his cock before taking him down again. His fingers twitched in his blond hair. “Mon dieu, Enjolras, je jouis!”

Enjolras pulled back just as the brunet’s hips rolled up, giving him a chance to ride out his orgasm before sitting up.

“Est-ce que cela a un bon goût, ça aussi??” the drunk asked with a lazy grin, reaching up to cup Enjolras' cheek when he received a half-hearted glare.

Without waiting for some form of reply, Grantaire pushed himself to sit up and then ran his hand down his lover's cheek to the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Groaning deep in his throat, Enjolras slid his hand possessively along Grantaire’s side and then rested it at his shoulders, nipping at Grantaire's lower lip.

“Je te veux,” he growled when they finally broke apart, earning a soft keening noise from the brunet when he registered what had been said.

Eagerly, Grantaire allowed his Apollo to turn him over onto his stomach, his muscles clenching when he felt his lover's swollen cock brush against the back of his thighs. He shifted his weight onto his knees and forearms as Enjolras dug around in their side table for lube and a condom. One hand slipped between his legs to lazily stroke at his half hard cock.

The sudden, sharp pain of a hand striking his ass startled him.

Scowling slightly, Grantaire twisted to look over his shoulder at his lover, mouth open as he began to demand what that was for. “Qu-”

“Arrête de te branler.” Enjolras' words were quiet, but the fiery look in his eyes was a clear warning not to do it again.

Obediently, Grantaire shifted again to rest on both forearms, a gasp escaping him when a pair of cold, slick fingers began to probe and press at his entrance. He rocked his hips back to meet them, but stilled the moment Enjolras' free hand came to rest on his hip.

As Enjolras began to stretch him out, first with one finger, then two and finally three, the drunkard managed to remain still, wary of the hand holding him there. Soft moans and pleas of 'plus vite' and 's'il te plaît, baise-moi' tumbled from his lips in a nonstop stream of words, but Enjolras remained at his own pace. When his fingers finally did slip out, Grantaire glanced over his shoulder, shuddering when his lover met his eyes with a smirk.

“Tu ne sais pas combien je te veux quand je te vois comme ça...” he murmured softly, running one hand along Grantaire's trembling spine. “Tu ressembles à une pute, me suppliant de te baiser...”

“Mon dieu, Enjolras, oui, s'il te plaît-”

“Tais-toi, salope.”

Grantaire shuddered again, feeling the head of Enjolras' cock pressing against him. He bit down on his lower lip to muffle his needy moans, silently reveling in the way his shining Apollo changed when they were both lost in ecstasy. He never imagined the blond to spew such filth, but he'd be damned if he said it didn't make him hard enough to pound nails.

There was a moment of silence between them as Enjolras ran his hands along his lover's sides, pressing forward just enough to run his cock along the cleft of his ass but not pushing inside just yet. Grantaire gave a frustrated groan and rocked his hips back in his impatience. All he received for his actions was a low chuckle and the firm squeeze of his left hip.

“Je t'ai dit d'avoir de la patience.” Enjolras chuckled softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to the brunet's shoulder. “Mais, je suppose que ce n'est pas possible pour une salope comme toi.”

A sudden, sharp gasp escaped the drunk as Enjolras began to press forward and fill him, stretching him around his cock and stopping only when he was buried completely. Grantaire rolled his head back with a deep, throaty moan as his lover rocked just slightly, a heady mix of pain and pleasure coursing through his system.

“Enj-- Ta bite est très grosse-” Streams of obscenities and filth spilled from his mouth as Enjolras pulled out just slightly and then thrust back in with a soft moan of his own.

They fell into their usual sort of rhythm, with Grantaire pushing back greedily and Enjolras filling him completely, gripping his lover's hips tight enough to leave bruises. The drunken brunet gripped desperately at their bedsheets, his lips parted as he moaned in tandem with his Apollo .

“Je vais te bourrer, Grantaire-- Dieu du ciel, je te baiserais tous les jours si je pouvais...”

One of Grantaire's hands reached back to grip Enjolras’ thigh, but his plan was intercepted when his hand was instead held tight and pressed into the mattress. The blond ran his free hand along his lover's back,scraping his nails along the flesh, intent on leaving as much of a mark as he could on the drunkard.

“Oui, Enjolras, plus- oui, oui, oui!” Grantaire's back arched sharply, his lips parting in a deep, loud combination of a moan and a cry. His body shook as Enjolras' erratic thrusts continued for a few more minutes until he bit down sharply on Grantaire's shoulder and shuddered, muffling his moan against his lover's skin.

They slumped onto the damp mattress together, breathing heavily as they enjoyed their post-orgasmic bliss. As nice as the sex was, the afterglow was always Grantaire’s favorite part; it was one of the few times that Enjolras actually seemed to enjoy his company, and the brunet was more than content to relax in his arms for as long as he could.

Grantaire shivered as his lover shifted and slid out and off the bed, his feet hitting the ground with a soft thud. “Où vas-tu?” he mumbled, words slurring more from exhaustion and ecstasy than alcohol at this point.

“Je vais me laver,” Enjolras responded, and the brunet heard the slick sound of the condom being pulled off and thrown away.

A groan of displeasure went unheard as Enjolras disappeared into the bathroom. Grantaire shifted on the bed and shivered, pulling the blanket around him.

When the blond returned, Grantaire had nearly dozed off. Enjolras slid in behind him under the covers and threw an arm around him, pulling him close and kissing the back of his head.

“Mm...” Grantaire pressed back against his lover with a sleepy smile. “Je t'aime, Enjolras.”

Enjolras chuckled softly in response. “Je sais, Grantaire.”

As it was when they fell into bed together like this, they slept with Enjolras knowing of Grantaire's love for him, and Grantaire knowing not of the love Enjolras had for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> Plus - More  
> Plus vite - Faster  
> Tu as un meillure goût quand tu ne pues pas comme l'alcool - You taste better when you don't smell like booze.  
> Arrête d'être un allumeur - Stop being a tease.  
> Tu dois avoir de la patience pour obtenir ce que tu veux - You have to have patience to get what you want.  
> Je jouis - I'm coming  
> Est-ce que cela a un bon goût, ça aussi - Does that taste good too?  
> Je te veux - I want you  
> Arrête de te branler - Stop touching yourself.  
> Tu ne sais pas combien je te veux quand je te vois comme ça - You don't know how much I want you when you look like this.  
> Tu ressembles à une pute, me suppliant de te baiser - You look like a slut, begging me to fuck you.  
> Tais-toi, salope - Shut up, whore.  
> Je t'ai dit d'avoir de la patience - I told you to have patience.  
> Mais, je suppose que ce n'est pas possible pour une salope comme toi - But I suppose that's impossible for a slut like you.  
> Ta bite est très grosse - Your cock is so big.  
> Je vais te bourrer-- Dieu du ciel, je te baiserais tous les jours si je pouvais - I want to fill you up-- God in heaven, I would fuck you all the time if I could.  
> Où vas-tu? - Where are you going?  
> Je vais me laver - I'm going to wash up.


End file.
